Prior art switchable support elements are configured with a relatively small overall height as sufficient design space is available in radial direction for accommodating coupling elements (s. DE 10 2005 003 745 A1) or for arranging components “next to one another”. In this cited prior art complex, supplementary modifications to the cylinder head, for example, become necessary for integrating the coupling elements.
Besides this, it is observed that, in prior art support elements of the switchable type, the coupling elements are integrated as a rule in the pressure piston (inner part), so that, in the switched-off state they oscillate together with the pressure piston. This has a detrimental effect on the moving mass of the valve train.
Furthermore, it is apparent that such support elements of small overall height and a relatively large diameter cannot be installed in hitherto existing bores for support elements in cylinder heads because these bores have a very small diameter and a large design depth.